LIKES AMBITIONS N DESIRE………
by VaiBa
Summary: this is a os on tasha Well first i decided just to post a poem….but then i decided this… This is tasha's pov….about all the officers present around her… this is really close to my heart…..i personally love that poem a lot n i feel that the best poem or piece i ever wrote… do lemme know how is this...


Yup today m back…..

Yaa again here to give u headache…

But this is a os on tasha….well today is the worst day for me atleast….donno about u…

.

.

.

Well first i decided just to post a poem….but then i decided this…

This is tasha's pov….about all the officers present around her…

* * *

 _ **LIKES AMBITIONS N DESIRE….**_

A girl was sitting in her study…

It was clear that she was damn tired…..n why will she not be tired…..she is a responsible n dedicated officer who has just returned home after a tiresome day….

She was looking at the big photograph…..the photograph that was newly taken with all the new n old officers…..and a smile crept on her lips…

She took out her old diary…probably it was clear that she didn't used her diary regularly….n looking at each n every one in that pic she started describing them…..

3rd December…..

" heyo sona…..(name of her diary)

Missed me…

I know …i also missed u a lot….

But you know naa…m hell bust now a days…the job of a cid officer is not at all easy….…n the crime rate is increasing day by day…..so no chance of rest….

So just because of that i was not able to write from almost 3 months…..

N yaa today m not here to complain about anyone as i use to complain about my college friends…..….or about my life….but today m gona share my opinion about all my new family members with u….after all u r the only one who listens to me soo patiently….n even u must be familiar to them naa….

When i first joined naa…..there was no girl around…accept Dr Tarika…..but she also use to be in lab….so in beauro i was the only girl…..n it was a bit odd at first to work there coz i knew no one….but now….now it is like my family…a one big happy family….n m lucky to be a part of it…..

U know what….now we r joined with more companions…..n all r too efficient…..we r lucky to have them with us….

Umm….

Well to start with _**ACP SIR**_ …..a really strict senior….but he is like a JACKFRUIT…..looks dangerous from outside…..but is same soft hearted n sweet n caring n a fatherly figure….i got a dad there…m i not lucky for this…

Then is _**DR SALUNKHE SIR**_ ….well he n my cid dad…both r best friends…..but they r even FRIENDLY ENEMIES….both fight like kids….heheheeh…..i know i m not suppose to say such things about my seniors…but come on…ull not tell this to them,…i know…..:P

U know what…. i not only have dad there…..but i also got two big brothers….. _ **ABHIJEET SIR**_ n _**DAYA SIR**_ …well at first when i was caught for that drug wala thing naa….they both seemed very strict n dangerous to me….my god…i was soo scared of them…..but in due course of time…..they turned t be really caring n supportive….. n i came to know that whole cid team proud of their senior most officers…n thats worth…they r CID KI SHAAN…..

U know when HD attacked us…n Abhi Sir n Daya Sir were even ready to kill each other…i was really dead…..coz i cant see my brothers killing each other just under the influence of that silly drug…but thanks to god n destiny…they both gained their senses….

N _**FREEDY SIR**_ …well he soo soo … no i cant describe him in words….he plays all roles in my life…..he is sometimes a father…sometimes a brother.,…..sometimes a friend…a guide…..n lots more…..he was the first one i could easily mingle up with…..he is really too good…..just like A SUGAR BAG….very sweet n innocent…..…..but u know what…..he is afraid of his wife…..n bhabi…..she is also a bit bossy…..but both love each other a lot…n m really very happy to see them like that…..:)

 _ **TARIKA**_ …well i should say she is my FUTURE BHABI…. Hehehheheeh`…. yaa she have feelings for Abhi Sir...…n same with Abhi Sir…ABHI SIR always flirts with her….n she simply smiles…..she is our smile queen…. hehehe…..but the sad thing is …nothing can happen in their relation…..coz Abhi Sir n Daya Sir has promised each other that if they'll marry…..they'll marry together…otherwise they will not at all marry….so Tarika will have to wait till Daya Sir finds someone….yaa…there is a officer….. _ **SHREYA**_ …..but …..

Actually the thing is first SHREYA use to like Daya Sir….n then Daya Sir also started liking her…but that time her dad had already announced her marriage with son of his childhood friend…Siddharth….i hate him a lot…but cant help….well now she is not getting married to him….but yet….chances r less that Daya Sir n Shreya….its a Biggest Tragedy yaar…..kya batau tuze….but about her nature she is UNDERSTANDING….she can be perfect for Daya Sir…

Well i even have got many people around…one of them is _**KAJAL**_ …..she is really very smart…but yaa a beauty conscious officer…we call her BEAUTY QUEEN..…u know naa m not that kind….but staying with her now m feeling that sometimes i should also go for some things of that sort…i even told my this opinion to VIVEK….but he said no need…..u r much better as u r…

 _ **VIVEK**_ ….ill tell about him at last….change the name topic…

Well now its _**SACHIN SIR**_ …..he also joined with Kajal….first when he joined he only use to speak at the time of case…..but now he had opened up…he is also too good at heart…but i doubt him…i doubt that he feels for Kajal….shhhhhhh….dont tell anyone…..this is what me n Vivek has observed…..

I know this is crazy….crazy se yaad aaya….there is one more girl in our beauro…..same crazy like me… _ **PURVI**_ …u know she is very DARING ONE…..she fought against her friends husband coz he was harassing her…it really needs courage to stand by a friend n fight for her….but yaa i liked her courage…n i do appreciate her guts…..yaa she turned to be my sister…. Great naa…she is SWEET N NAUGHTY too…..

Well we even have AKDU PEOPLE… _ **RAJAT SIR**_ …actually he is not akdu…but the thing is he is …..means i cant understand him…Purvi calls him CHOCO CHIP…n she says he is SWEET…..i have no idea what made her change her opinion about….first he was akdu…n now he is sweet…strange naa….hmm….Dil Ka Mamla Lagta Hai….hehehehe….

Well as i have my best friends…..even Rajat Sir has a BEST FRIEND….actually this is shocking…but yaa…. _ **VINEET**_ …he is Rajat Sir's best friend…..my god i don't know how he handles such a friend…but whenever i tell this to him he coldly answers… " _chill Tasha….he is not that bad…_ " i know that re baba…..but still…yaa Vineet is also a good boy…. A really nice friend…SWEET N SIMPLE…n EVEN CUTE…..hehehehe…..but i have doubt… he is hiding his girl from us…..we don't even know her name..….but have a clue that it starts with _**"R"**_ ….. _again its me n Vivek who observed this… we both can be good detectives ….dont u think….:P_

Detective tho boys k pass bhi hai….but a FLOP DETECTIVE….. _ **PANKAJ…**_ …u know we girls have different plans every time….so to crack our plans this is the hired detective of boys….but he never succeeds….after all girls r expert to keep secret a secret… :P …..but yaa…..we trouble him soo much…..yet he don't complain….he is REALLY GOOD AT HEART…..

Well we have two Daya Sirs FAN…..heheheheh…one of them is _**JAIVANTI**_ ….she just joined few day back….well till now she is STRONGEST AMONG US…i want to learn many things from her…she'll be a good guide for fighting…..

N the other one is _**NIKHIL**_ …..he is same like Daya Sir….TALL….. WELL BUILT…..but only thing which is not good is… he is really weak at expressing his feelings…SHY PERSON..…..but only in dil ke mamle….o god…..last soo many days he is trying to express his feelings but back to zero….god knows kya hoga uska…

Well jisne Nikhil ki bolti band kar di hai vo hai _**DIVYA**_ ….she is a SWEET GIRL…..newly joined but dosent seems soo…..she easily mingled up with us…i hope she understands what Nikhil is trying to say….otherwise we will have to do something…..

 _ **WE**_ … _WE includes my current gang_ …like

 _ **DUSHYANT**_ …. HE IS A SENIOR INSPECTOR…but hell we care…..he is just like one of us….we call him sir only in beauro…other time we r casual friends….n he is really CUTE N SWEET….yaa sometimes he gets angry for small reasons… _ANGRY YOUNG MAN_ ….but he is ADORABLE…. What Vivek told me is….. _many girls r flat for him_ …..same like girls get flat seeing KAVIN…

 _ **KAVIN**_ …he is another SENIOR COP…but just for name sake… reality is he is also one of our gang member.,…..n yaa as i said… _he kills many girls in one stare_ ….HE LOOKS REALLY HANDSOME…no no…..shona….this is not my opinion…i heard this from my friend…u know she is mad for him…but he is _THE COOL DUDE_ of our group….well if i appreciate him more…..ill have eggs n tomatoes from his girls….hehehehehhe…..

I know sona u must be thinking that i made a new gang full of boys…..as usual….but there is a twist….this time i even have one girl in my group…..yes…...she is _**ISHITA**_ ….u know she is _SILENCE QUEEN_ ….my god…she hardly utters a word…but as we know the one who dosent speak much actually cares the most…..same she is… _she is really very adorable_ … i like her company…..yaa we both r totally opposite…..still…..opposites attract….n m luckiest to have a bestie like her…. _my first girl bestie_ …..heheeheheh…..

Yaa i have besties but they r mostly boys….u know naa….n one of them is _**VIVEK**_ ….ahem ahem….Vivek…bas his description ends here….heheheh….seriously….means he always stands beside me…..always….we both do lots of plans n execute them…we r always on a mission search….searching something interesting….well u know naa that interesting thing is affair…..but till now we haven't find any….yaa doubt lots of the people around us…but no….we r not gona disclose it soo easily…..we will first trouble them n then will disclose…maza aayega….

But yaaa….Vivek is a _CARTOON CHARACTER_ ….. he always makes me laugh…n Freedy Sir calls him _STUNT MASTER_ …..coz he is always ready to do some or the other stunt…mad person…..well its ok _until he dose not hurt himself_ …..

 _N i love to be with my gang…we all aim the same thing….we should serve our nation…..we all desire the same thing….we should keep others happy…..n we like to see others happy…._

This is our whole cid team…..

U know i m happy to have them in my life…..n now i feel if my life ends here ill be really very sad…..coz it will be pain full to leave such a family….well destiny is destiny…no one can change it….

.

.

.

Well sona we group members wrote a poem…..it just like what we all feel…we simply thought it…n it got ready…..…as usual ill share it with u…..but yaa…..dont tell anyone about it….its like we decided not to tell this to anyone…but m telling u…..promise me ull not leak it…..…..pakka wala promise…;)

.

.

.

 _ **LIKES AMBITIONS N DESIRE…..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I Walk In The Rain**_

 _ **To Hide My Tears ...**_

 _ **I Stay Careless**_

 _ **To Forget My Fears ….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I Laugh A Lot**_

 _ **To Give Up My Sorrow ….**_

 _ **I Talk To Many People**_

 _ **To Find Satisfaction To Borrow ….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I Cry More N More**_

 _ **To Share Others Pain ….**_

 _ **I Learn Everyone.**_

 _ **To See What Can I Gain ….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I Care For Others**_

 _ **To Confirm They Do The Same ….**_

 _ **I Desire To Die Always**_

 _ **To See My Immortal Fame ….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **After All World Comes To Life**_

 _ **To Be Destined To Fire ...**_

 _ **Likes Ambitions And Desire**_

 _ **Leads Man To Think Higher N Higher ...**_

.

.

.

.

Hows it…..i know ull like it…

But now ill go…..well tomorrow again i have to go to beauro….

My family must be waiting for me…..

I donno when again ill write to u….but ill try to give u all the breaking news as soon as i come to know…..

Now bye…..good night…

N yaa…this is our secret….dont share it with anyone…

Bye…

Love u …

N then she kept back her diary…

Hung the big family photo on the wall.…she kept staring at that photo for couple of mins n a smile crept on her face…..she then turned n moved to bed to sleep…..

A long day ended…..

* * *

Ok gys here i end….

Well this is what i could write….i hope i covered up almost all...if anyone is left...m sorry...

Again a lame try…..but this is really close to my heart…..i personally love that poem a lot n i feel that the best poem or piece i ever wrote…...even my dad liked that poem...yaa probably there r very few of my write ups i show to my dad...n most of them r poems...n this is one of the best poem he said...

N yaa….do lemme know how was the description….i tried my level best…..

Well i know i was suppose to be studying right now…but actually the thing is i had already wrote this…..n i wanted to post it today itself…..today i just did few modifications….nothing else…

Today is tasha's death anniversary (ofcourse in the serial…)but i feel she is yet the perfect one….i cant describe her….

This is completely my opinion…..

N fact is i don't want to write a sad fic…coz yet she is there so much alive in our heart...…so i wrote it in this way…..

Hope u liked it…at least the poem….

Now will meet in January…hopefully…..

Keep writing…..

Keep reading…

Keep smiling…..

Take care…

Bye…


End file.
